The Prince Of Night
by marleyquinn
Summary: On Halloween 1981 James and Lily Potter where found dead. Harry, their son lived. All over the world people's spirits raised at the thought of The Boy Who Lived. Two years later Harry Potter is lost but Harold Black the Black Prince Of Night is born.
1. Harry Potter Lost

Summery: On Halloween 1981 James and Lily Potter where found dead. Harry, their son lived. All over the world people's spirits raised at the thought of The Boy Who Lived. Two years later Harry Potter is lost but Harold Black the Black Prince Of Night is born.  
>Twelve years later the Dursley's are found dead crushed in a cupboard under the stairs. There was no sign that another boy once lived there, but to those who knew one did .. Harry Potter.<p>

A/N: This is my first story on fanfic and the idea came to me while bored and so I thought I'd give it a shot. I never really thought that I'd write a fanfic tbh because it wasn't my thing but lets hope for the best:-)!  
>Also I do not own anything all rights go to JK.<p>

_Flashbacks will be in italics, just to help set the background._

**Harry Potter Lost but not found.  
>Two years since 1981<strong>

It was a normal day thus far, the little trincklets from within Dumbledores office wizzed round noislessly, making small puffs of a heart beat letting him know that Harry Potter was safe. It was such a tradgic night Halloween '81. He recalled the raids he sent his Order out to stop. All over the country muggle and magic communities alike were tortured and killed ending when the villages went up in a fire of flame and smoke. Sighing softly Dumbledore remembered all to clearly what happened that night, two years ago ... 

_The MOM were fantic alarm bells going off signelling that communities were in grave danger.  
>Meanwhile Albus and his Order sat within his office selecting eachother for the missions to go out and help villagers stop the rain of terror the Dark Lord - He Who Must Not Be Named, Death Eaters were causing. Little did they know that tonight was just a distraction, to get everyone away from the real project. The Potters residence. But when he got there, it was too late.<br>James and Lily Potter were dead. Racked with guilt and grief he got ready to disapparate when a low cry sounded from the fallen ceiling. 'Harry' banishing the fallen off of little Harry's crib he saw the lightening bolt shaped scar that was drawn from near the hair line going from the middle of his forhead across his left eye and dioganaly through his lips to the right side of his chin.  
><em> 

Oh the poor boy, a scar like that was hard to hide he had tried everything for young Harry but nothing had worked. A knock to the door pulled Dumbledore out of musing 'Enter Severus' A tall thin sulky man drapped into the room, covered head to toe in black. His appearance causing it to look cold. 'Albus I bring grave news, the Dark Lord has issused raids all over England and Wales. I am afraid that his most loyal are to have a group each and take them to learn.'  
>Eyes dimmed of any twinkle a sigh excaping the wrinkled mouth 'We need to act fast, I'll gather the old crowd and meet me here in 20 minutes' 'Yes Albus, I'll go straight away'<br>Billowing out of the Headmasters office Severus Snapes thoughts turned to the night two years ago. He had been the Posions Professer at Hogwarts since the day he left school as a spy for the Dark Lord.

His cause was a good one, muggles were cruel to what they didn't understand. Muggleborn students came from all different backgrounds, non of their parents understand about magic untill their child is eleven. Some children were abused, mentaly and phyisicaly and all because their parents didn't understand, the Dark Lord understood this and wanted to take the muggleborn children away before that happened but parents that didn't understand didn't want to know and thus the terror of the Dark Lord broke out the First War but then after awhile his motivations became blood and gore. He lost his way. And Severus Snape became a double agent. Dumbledore's man he was, living a life of lies.

But that night two years ago broke his greying heart to a black mess. Lily Evans. The most beautiful, caring girl whom became an amazing woman. Dead. Killed by the terror region he worked for. It broke him, making him stronger yes but he was a wall. A wall that stood strong for years on end but watching what the world had become had this wall crumbling from within.

Coming to a stop inside of his quarters Severus didn't know what to think, that night two years ago raids all over the country were made to hide the fact that The Potter residence was a top set for their Lord, and Severus couldn't help but think that this was exacaly the same.  
>Order members floo'd into Dumbledore's office quietly and quickly wondering what was happening. Albus looked around at the people that sorely trusted him, and it gave him hope.<br>'Now we have been given evidence that Lord Voldermort is planning attacks tonight all over England and Wales.' Shocked faces met this statment. Voldermort had been quiet for two years now and to have this attack thrus upon them well yeah this was a shock. 'B-b-b-but Albus why now, I mean after so long?' Arther Weasley choked out, his wife was at home looking after Ron and GInny as they were the youngest. But now he was thinking that Hogwarts would be safer to house his seven children family. 'I think' Albus began 'that we had lay ourselfs out around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade making it look as though meeting up for drinks and such untill we get wind of attacks.' 

Sirus Black was seething, last time they waited to get wind on attacks Prongs and Lily were attacked and found dead. Looking up to the sky he silently prayed 'Oh Prongs, forgive me please had I known that Re- Rem - that that traitor was who we thought not. Oh Prongs I'm sorry please please forgive me. Harry my pup, I couldn't do anthing and by the time I knew it was too late. But I swear to you that I will protect him, trust and follow him no matter what. It is my duty as his Dogfather to protect him.' Tears streaming down his face he cried out 'I WILL PROTECT HIM PRONGS!'

Lord Voldermort sat in his throne high and mighty, paper sickly coloured skin shone an unearthly glow as the door to the room opened, Voldermort watched as his army of Purebloods trailed in and bowed low. All were here except Snape, a small smirk crept across the face of Voldermort. He had given Severus a false lead to take back to Dumbledore but he could not risk telling Severus of his true entetions incase of a slip of the tongue. 'Welcome, my friendss. Tonight we're going to resort thossse who have been taken from uss, tonight we break Azkaban!'  
>He remembered what happened two years ago, how he was falsely lead into a trap.<p>

_Voldermort himself was taking this task. Walking briskly towards the end of the village, ignoring the rile muggles and blood traiters that lived among them, as though saving himself. Which he was. As his eyes lay upon the place the home should sit, there, it came into view, the charm broken. Seeing the woman stand with the child, caused a heart stopping smile of sorts to form onto his face. Easy. It would be to easy. Blasting the door out of his way he heard the mudblood scream, and her husband oh what a lowly man he was pureblood ruining the blood of his ancestors and for what? Love. Fools they were nobody needed love it was a weakness. The man, James were his name? What did it matter. Shouting to his wife 'Run, I'll hold him off please Lily just be safe'.  
>Just a flick of the wirst with the hand that held my wand and he moved no more. Dead. Walking briskly up the stairs he followed the scent of sweat and fear to the room at the end. There, that was were she hid. But then what else should he expect from a filthy mudblood?<em> _Unlocking the door he basked in the fear and terror he caused her. She stood infront of the crib arms spread wide is if though protecting him. I laughed. ' Avada Kevada!' The green light alumanated the room but next thing I knew I had been knocked down by an animal. Cursing and screaming I aimed my wand for the ceiling 'Reducto.' The ceiling fell. And with it I disapparated.  
><em> 

Two years. Two years I waited binding my time untill this day. Tonight I attack Harry Potter and the Prophocy shall be fulfilled.

Walking through the street of Privet Drive a lone figure was never seen, heard or felt. Magical signurature hidden Voldermort approached number 4 and a very unlike Dark Lord thing to do he smashed the window before unlocking the front door. Stepping into the house he felt a large magical pulse come from down the hall. Walking towards a closed door at the end he felt the pulse come from within a cupboard under the stairs. Opening the door with ease Voldermort looked inside to find a small child cowering into the corner, mumbling softly. 'M'sowwy. No, no my faul' freeak.' Rage swamped him, scooping the child up he smirk as the child curled into him. And with that they were gone.

A/N: Hello everyone:-)  
>So what do you think? As it's my first story I'm abit uneasy about it but would love to know what use think. And also if I should keep this going or not? Also I have a rough idea about where it's going but if you have any ideas I'd be welcome to them.<br>Thanks and please review.


	2. Harold Black Born

A/N: I was abit put off that I didn't get any reviews so I didn't know whether or not to continue but I decided I would anyway and see how it goes. But thanks to anybody who is reading this:-)  
>Also I am not happy with this chapter, but if I find a way to improve it I'll let you know in my AN.  
>I do not own anything all rights go to JK.<br>Okay, on we go ...

_Flashbacks will be in italics, just to help set the background.  
><em> 

**Harry Potter a new home.  
>Just after Harry's taken from the Dursleys<strong>

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to think. The trinklets in his office had stopped working. This was bad, really bad. The ones that monitored Harrys well being had wizzed faster and faster untill completely blowing up and the heart beat puffs of smoke had simply turned into a glowing liquid. He had had it all wrong. No attacks where made early hours that morning he had be tricked. And Harry Potter lost.  
><em>After seeing that his toys had stopped working, he went to the home in Privet Drive to check upon young Harry but as his own little toys had told him the boy wasn't there. But the odd thing was that a window had been smashed. Wizards have no need to break things and this stumped Albus.<em>

The fire in the Headmasters office roared to life 'Albus, Albus! Quickly you must come to the Ministry it's chaotic!' Arther Weasley's balding head came out the fire followed next by worn out robes. He was franticly pacing wondering where the Headmaster had gone, Azkaban had been broken into late last night and only now where they getting wind of it! The door to the office opened and Arther came out of his thoughts. 'Arther, to what do I owe this visit?' Dumbledore's voice was calm and collected but on the inside he was planning, Order meetings need to be ran and soon to help find Harry. Did Arther know something? 'The Ministry's chaotic Albus, everyones going mad. Albus, A-azkaban wards were breached last night. Albus their gone. You Know Who's highest ranking Death Eaters. Their out.' Finishing his statment in a rush Arther wondered what they'd do. 'Arther we shall call an emergancy Order meeting I'll send out word now go home and get Molly, yes Arther the children may come' He spoke as Arther gathered himself to floo home, only turning to say 'Thank you Albus' and with that he was gone.

Sat in the Headmasters office the Order members were all talking among themselves, Sirus Black sat at the back next to 'Mad eye' Moody who's magical eye whirled round and round looking for a threat that wasn't there. Near the front Molly and Arther sat speaking in fluttered whispers as Fred and George their red headed twins, slowly crept away to investigate the corner in which stood a tall marble cabinet. The cabinet had small runes carved into its sides amost as though telling an untold story. As Albus seated himself into his high back chair a smile graced his wrinkled face, 'Now now Fred and George, we don't want to go near there now do we?' Looking as a deer in head lights George dropped his hand while Fred tried to look innocent. However Molly didn't find this act of theirs to be smile worthy 'Now boys get back here, what have I told you about this kind of thing!' Fred or George simply sulked while the other whined 'but muuuum!' Heaving a sigh Arther spoke in a monotone 'now boys listen to your mother' Arther didn't how he ended up with identical twins in which couldn't keep out of trouble, even if he could wouldn't change them for the world and plus in troubled times which were coming so it seemed laughter was needed.

'Right, I am afraid that I have some serious news that needs to be address.' Following this statment 'Mad eye' stood to his foot and claw to which he gruffly shouted out 'But we all know about Azkaban Albus! Stop wasting our time lets get down to it! Their out there now toturing while we're all sat here discusing it' A calming hand off Sirus seated him back down. 'No Alastor, this is more troubling than Azkaban.' lowering his head into his hands Dumbledore thought how best to tell them. 'My dear friends, last night was a divertion. Yes to hide the fact that Azkaban would be breached but .. also to hide the fact' He sent out that calculating gaze of his and then 'that one Harry Potter was taken.'

Horror sat on the faces of every member present, all except one. Sirus Black stood to his feet and walked dangerously calm over to Dumbledore. And in all but a shout he spoke, grief and guilt shaping his face 'You. You told me.' Albus' face dropped down in guilt? And that did it. 'YOU TOLD ME HE WAS SAFE! YOU SAID THAT NO ONE COULD TOUCH HIM, GET TO HIM EVEN! I I I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU SIT. I PROMISED' with his voice cracking with emotion he whispered 'I promised I'd protect him, I Harry'

...

In a room covered in silvers and greens slept a child. This child was special, and not just because of his magical abilities. No, this child was the child of prophocy. Well two prophocies if you like. One says that 'he has the power to vanish the Dark Lord' and the other. The other is known to the total of three people, with the child being one of them. This prophocy is/will be told to the child as a night time story untill he is old enough to know. Another thing that made this child special was that this child will teach someone to love. Someone thought not to be able to love. This child will acomplish many great things terrible but great.

In a throne room not to far for the child's sat a snakelike man. This man was the one to rescue the special child, but what for, his own gain, or was it for the child itself? He himself did not know. However he did know that the child was the prophocied one, and he knew that he will do anything to keep him from within the grasp of that old coot Dumbledore. He had big plans for the child once it learnt all he wanted, the child would be a powerful member of his family. Yes family. All he needed to decide was which of his follows would learn of his secert. Lucius and Bella would be good. Lucius has a child Draco was it, the same age and it would be good for the child to socialise abit. And Bella would help to intoduce a motherly figure. Yes they shall both help with raising the child.

'Bella, Lucius I have a task for you both. I have a heir, his but a child three years of age if I am correct. I need you both to shall we say help me out. As of now you can't tell anyone of what you know, an unbreakable vow if you will'  
>Bella lifted her head from the floor and heisently asked 'My Lord, if I may be so bold? Who is this child?' Looking into her Lord's face she saw no anger at her question and sighed softly and quietly in her mind. 'Why yes Bella you may.' Testing their minds with keeping quiet, he suddenly spoke 'The childs name is Harold Black, formaly known as Harry Potter. And soon he shall be known as the The Prince Of Night!' Laughter tore off of each wall as Voldermort looked into their elumainated faces of shock at his proclaim.<br>'All will fear him, and he shall help us win this war.'

That night unknown to The Order and Death Eaters a prophocy was fulfiled and only known to three people Harry Potter was lost and Harold Black was born.


	3. Harold's Here

A/N: Thank you for my reviewJ  
>I don't own anything, all rights go to JK.<p>

_Flashbacks will be in italic to set the background._

**Harold Black.  
>Childhood.<strong>

A childlike figure stood in the shadows, shoulders spread and up right. Alone. His face covered by a hood so like the blackness of night, black, but with life of darkness within. As the child lifted his head from looking upon the floor, piercing green slits narrowed in search. Eyes blinding in colour, brightness like the sun. However coldness sat within them, coldness only the night can bring. Coldness no ten year old should possess.

'My friends tonight I introduce you to someone, someone who has my guard however should you wish to challenge him I would not stop you only warn that you have been told. Tonight my friends I introduce you to my heir. The Prince Of Night!'  
>As Voldermort finished his statement the door to his right opened and as the Death Eaters held their breath out stepped 'He is but a mere child, My Lord!' Smirking Voldermort spoke 'As you wish Nott. I would like to introduce you all to Harold Black'<br>Clad head to toe in black the figure walked with the grace of someone much older, someone much wiser towards the right hand side of Voldermort. Only two knew. Only two Death Eaters knew that this child was anything but a child. And so they waited, waited for the fool who would challenge him. Small smiles spread across the faces of Bella and Lucius as they watched what they helped create.

'Do you give up or shall I embarrass you therefore?' Harold Black was in his element a worthless fool had challenged him and he didn't have to hold back, just not kill him. Fools they were to challenge his position at his father's side. Fools. A choking response of 'A mere child' from Nott was his answer. Looking to his father for conformation, a half raised smile on the left side of his father's face told him all he needed to know. 'Crucio' a soft pleasurable hiss so quiet one had to strain their ears to hear it were shocked as their heir's hood fell. Long black locks to the shoulders were loose, covering half of his face until he laughed. Piercing green slits sat upon his face, coldness within them. And the scar. The scar was a vibrant red contrast to his pale completion running the length of his face. Darkness was heard speaking to the figure lay upon the floor 'You are worthless to me, disposable but my father needs his army of Death Eaters and so tonight I do not kill you. Count yourself lucky.' And with that the curse was broke.

'You did well my son. I am proud of you.' His face a blank mask looked into his father's face, his eyes giving him away as always, showed hope and love at his father's praise. 'Tomorrow you start Hogwarts my child. And I wish you to make me proud as you did before.'  
>With his blank mask still in place Harold spoke 'Yes father I shall' and with that he disapparated to his rooms.<p>

Up North in a rundown village pub sat a man, skeleton looking frame and dull black hair hanging limply around the bone structure. This man was none other than Sirus Black. Guilt had brought about this change in the man, guilt, betrayal, and death. Harry had been lost, taken away. When Harry started Hogwarts, and oh the plans he and Prongs had had. Teaching Harry how to fly, pull pranks and making a prankster out of him. But no he couldn't, because Dumbledore took him away, took him away saying he would be safe, took him away and now he was gone! For years his guilt had tore at him over losing Harry and now it was at its peak. Drowning his sorrows didn't work anymore and now as he thought about his thoughts he realized something. Tomorrow would be the year Harry went to Hogwarts, it was a seriously long shot but maybe; just maybe Harry would turn up tomorrow?

In the privacy of his office Albus and Minvera were discussing the main topic of their thoughts lately 'Minvera, has the letter to Harry Potter been written?' 'I'm sorry Albus but I've checked through them twice and there wasn't one to Harry Potter. But Albus there's something I think you should see' Pulling out the book in which children's names were wrote down in upon birth by the magical quill, she shuffled through to the page Born 1981 down the line till she came up to the H's turning it around to Albus she pointed next to the name Harry Potter were it read; Harry James Potter Lost.  
>'Well it seems that at the opening feast we shall have to inform the students and staff of our findings. As it is only right they know.' Defeated Albus sat back in his chair thinking of all the people to whom Harry Potter ment something and to those of who he was a hero and what their reactions would be. And with that Albus Dumbledore cried. He cried for the families who would have no hope. He cried for the children excited to meet Harry Potter that year at school. He cried for himself and the wrongs he had done concering Harry Potter. He cried for Sirus who had no one of who he called family left. Lastly he cried for Harry, Harry Potter the child, Harry Potter who would possibly never be found, Harry Potter the boy who wouldn't grow up, Harry Potter the boy who he had lost.<p>

As Harold sat in his room sorting out all of his things for school, he thought about what tomorrow would be like. Would anyone reconise him as their hero Harry Potter? And if they did what would happen next? Along with these thoughts Harold was also thinking about all the great things he'll achieve while at school and also all the people he can spy on for his father.  
>Father said to make friends but don't be open with them as you cannot trust no one but yourself, and also to weed out the wimpy ones and the ones that are only loyal when it suits them. Oh what fun he is going to have at Hogwarts school, they wont know what has hit them.<p>

A/N: Sorry it's only short but I wanted to start Hogwarts next chapter. Thanks to everyone whos reading this. And please review:-)


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Seriously sorry to everyone that has been reading this story, my laptop broke and I just never got it fixed. Completely forgot about my one and only story as well, truly don't know how that happened. Anyway keeping it quick here as most people don't read these I am going to attemp to carry on with this story, however if I feel I have out grown this story then I shall have to give it up and hopefully somone else can carry it on.

Thankyou to everyone who has been patient and stuck with me and this story.

Hope to update soon, and have started on the next chapter so heres hoping!

Also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested let me know.


	5. Harold coming to Hogwarts

A/N: It's finally here! My writing style has definatly changed, really don't feel good about this chapter, reviews please and constructive critisim doesn't go a miss. I also feel that this chapter is rushed, uneven and dragging.  
>I don't own anything, all rights go to JK.<p>

_Flashbacks will be in italic to set the background.  
><em>**Textbooks will be in bold.**

**Platform 9 3/4  
>Hogwarts Express<strong>

Apperating onto platforn nine and three quarters with his aunt Bella's arm woven tight around his waist, Harold's face was one of extreme disgust, 'I still don't feel comfortable using mere muggle contraptions such as trains, trains I mean surely those and I of wealthy standing could simply use the tradional, natural ways' smirking at her nephews antics, Bella simply give him a unnoticable squeeze above the middrif. 'I remember my own years at Hogwarts and mother and father were absolutly disgusted themselves with the birth of the Hogwarts express... mixing with mudbloods and muggles'  
>Stridding with a purpose and a tilt of the chin into the air, Lucius Malfoy came upon the two of them in the middle of a debat<p>

'surely you couldn't..'  
>'..well father said that I could'<br>'..words with your father'

'Enough aunt Bella, it seems Lucius and young Draco have graced you and I with their presents, come Draco lets find our comparment' Giving Bella a breif hug, and with a curt nod towards Lucius, Harold and Draco strode towards the express, with impasif blank masks, only Dracos eyes shining with light.

Seated across from Draco, Harold sat composed, with household charms lounging lofty in his left hand, however instead of reading or engaging Draco into a conversation, Harold was thinking back on to how he and Draco met.

_Chasing a rather large rat around the garden, praticing his aim with his new wand, four year old Harold cackled with glee. 'Prancing around, like a common muggle? Hmph, if only father could see with whom he wants me to befriend now' Turning swifty around to stare with his most withering glare at the freakishly plae boy behind him, a nasty curse on his lips that aunt Bella had taught him untill, 'mmm mast, young master, your father requested th that you, you are to befriend the youn young mister Ma Malfoy' the large fat rat became the snivelling man that had stuttered, 'leave us wormtail, and tell father that I shall judge this befriending request' Leaving the two young boys to themselves, the now large fat rat scurried away.  
>'You must be the heir to one of my fathers, servants. I am Black, Harold Black and you are?'<br>'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy' was replied ina voice of lofty aweness.  
><em>Watching as Draco lounged as much as a Malfoy would the last of his sentence caught Harold off guard '... simpering buffoon that Dumbledore, father always says'  
>Ah yes, Dumbledore, Albus muggle loving fool Dumbledore, father had him learn everything he could about Dumbledore, from memories, books, and of course the Daily Prophet. This was of course to let him form his own opinions, and it seemed to him that Dumbledore is a great actor, consered and caring when it mattered, but manipulating from behind the scenes always. Yes, Albus Dumbledore, definatly somebody of consern, secrets and lies his famous lived by motto, secretly of course.<p>

'Are you even listening to me Harold? Of course you're not, hmph fine then I am going to go and have a look around the other carriages, I shall call on you if I find anything or anyone of interest.' And with this Draco graciously mounted to his feet and swept through the carriage door. Resuming his reading the only reply the empty cart had was 'Hmm, yes of course Draco'

**5 Ways to use household charms in battle****  
><strong>**Secans Maledictio - The Cutting Curse  
>Slicing off the Head<br>Cutting through the main vein  
>Dicing of the hole body<br>Slicing through the eyes  
>Cutting out the heart<strong>

'.. household charms? Draco you cannot be serious!'  
>Draco seemed to have made it back, and with more children, great.<br>'Ah the lovely Daphne Greengrass and Tracy, please take a seat, Draco'  
>Just as the booming voice echoed across the train, 'Please leave your luggage on the train and make your way to the exits assigned' the two new comers had taken a seat with a side long glance as the 'strange boy reading household charms'. Tucking the book into his robe Harold, fluently stood and stalked towards the carriage door, Draco, Tracy and Daphne following at a brisk pace.<p>

A large beast of a man named Hagrid grunted towards the first years 'Frst yers ovr ere now, cmon now frst yers this a way!' defiantly the oaf father told him about. 'Ah yes the grounds keeper, always setting fire to his bed, drunk no doubt, I was just telling father the other day how Hogwarts has gone down hill, from the stories I've heard since Dumbledore became Headmaster' Having enough of hearing out loud and realsing his thoughts echoed Dracos words, Harold harshly barked at Draco to 'be quiet now'

Cramed into the most stable boat to be found, Harold and Draco taking the front seats, left Daphne and Tracy to take the back, as the two girls took a side long glance at the dark haried boy their thoughts turned to who he could be. 'I mean hes obvisouly pureblooded, otherwise Draco would not of been sat with him, I just don't recall him being at any of our social gatherings' was hurriedly whispered towards Tracy. The smirk crept onto Harolds lips, of course he wasn't at any of their social gatherings he prefered not to mix with children finding them boring and lacking in proper interlectual conversations, except Draco through his whining and moaning of others Draco gave away more information about his father than he could possibly know and of course father always needs a good spy in his mists.

Exiting the boat was harder than entering however Harold made it look as though entering and exiting a boat was the most natural thing in the world for him and if he wasn't Dracos friend, Draco would defiantly be jealous. Walking with the air of someone better than his peers Draco caught up with Harold just as the doors to Hogwarts were opened. 'Frst yers, profeser' was the loud gruff uttered from the beastly man, towards the woman stood against the doors, straight backed, hair tightly wrapped up. 'Thankyou Hagrid, follow me now children

A/N: Not feeling great about this chapter, hoping its just a reentering newcomer bad luck of something, reviews please and thank you to those that have reviewed and for sticking with this story


	6. Author Note

Author Note:

Hey to anyone that is still here with me and this story, I'd like to thank everyone that has been reading known and unknown. I'm afraid that I am being a horrid writer and giving up on my first story as I do not have the time and commitment that this story needs. I am willing to pass this story along to anyone who feels that they have the time to carry it on.

I hope someone is able to take this story on and I would love to read their creation and take.  
>I do not have any plans to write another story at the moment, I am leaving time for relaxation and reading others imaginations.<p>

So thanks again to everyone who has stuck with this story and with me.


End file.
